Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical arrangement for automatic return of an electronic blinker located on the steering column of a motor vehicle.
In French patent application No. 76/32 563 filed Oct. 28, 1976, now French Pat. No. 2369124 dated June 12, 1981, by the present applicant for "Momentary Control of the Electrical Equipment of a Motor Vehicle, in Particular Outside Lights", there is schematically illustrated a mechanical arrangement permitting determination of the sense of rotation of a steering wheel comprising a longitudinal axis fixed at one end to a slip ring integral with the hub of the steering wheel and closing a contact AG or AD with its other end, depending upon whether the wheel is turned to the right or the left, with each contact being associated with an interrupter.
The present invention concerns a practical realization of such an arrangement.
According to the invention, an electromechanical arrangement for the automatic return of an electronic blinker, which is located on the steering column of a motor vehicle comprising a movable arm pivoting under the action of rotation of the steering column and closing a contact with its other end when the steering column has turned through a certain angle in one sense or the other, is characterized by the fact that the movable arm is integral with at least one roller always riding against the steering column near one of its ends, while at its other end it carries means capable of opening and closing a switch when the movable arm (and, consequently, the steering column) has turned through the preset maximum angle in one direction or the other, and by the fact that means for detecting the rotation of the movable arm by the maximum allowable amount are disposed at fixed positions at the same angular distance and at the same radial distance on either side of the plane of symmetry of the mechanical arrangement.